Obesity has been shown be treatable by stimulation of a vagus nerve through an implantable device to create a feeling of satiety. Attempts have been made to automate the vagus nerve stimulation based on monitoring of swallows, rhythms or other data in a closed system. Vagus nerve stimulation amplitudes are commonly based on the amplitude of electrical signals in the nerve being stimulated. However, no evidence exists that the stimulation amplitude should be matched to the nerve signal amplitude. In addition, every patient is different and so individualized treatment for a given patient is more likely to be successful. Moreover, patient behavior should be managed for the treatment to be successful.